chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal
In Chawosaurian Politics, the Poseidon Blowout, and Oil-spill Scandal is a major Chawosaurian Political-Corporate Scandal on which a Drilling Oil Rig was busted for corporate misconduct by misusing their drilling arsenals for financial greed by disobeying the Chawosaurian Government to shut down their rig because of the Chawosaurian Civil War, and a group of subscandals such as the murder of Jake Fowler, an investigative journalist reporting on corporate corruption, the Sex scandals between CEOs, Executives, and the Workers, and the scandalous rumors that some of the survived people are being Christian, Jewish, and other religions not related to Irreligion. Religion is illegal in Chawosauria under a Communist-era law, which still stands, Section 126. The workers denied allegations of being affiliated with Christianity and other religions to avoid scandalization and controversial backlash from the public. When the Chawosaurian Civil War began on January 1, 2016, the Chawosaurian Government, under the orders of Empress, Samantha Wawetseka, ordered that all oil rigs must shutdown and send all workers to forced military services to fight both sides, and collect the very last oil drilled and then close up shop. One oil rig did not comply with this order, all their workers, who were supposed to receive drafts, stayed on the rig and continued working against the government's orders for the money. On February 10, 2018, the rig blows up for some reason strangely to the workers, killing 415 workers on board, only 385 workers survived but injured. The scandal led to a widespread backlash against Corporate Chawosauria and their stock market dramatically fell to 3.5%, the worst stock market decrease in Chawosaurian History. Anti-Corporate Sentiment in Chawosauria has escalated dramatically and became more violent. Reports of 545 CEOs were murdered by extreme Anti-Corporatist protesters. 621 Big businesses have voluntarily closed down due to the loss of popularity. In fact, the scandal is so effective to entrepreneurship that entrepreneurs who attempted to sell things to Chawosaurians are rejected by Chawosaurians, not wanting to buy anything from an entrepreneur, making Capitalism very dysfunctional and worthless. The scandal led to the widespread demands for Socialism. Investigations and Trials began on February 13, 2018. Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu established five Investigative Commissions to investigate the Corruption of the United Businesses of Chawosauria and the Aristocratic Families' illegal ties to the rig. Chawosaurian Senator, Eleanora Eagleton from Great Britain offered an Environmental Protection Bill (first Environmentalist Legislation in Chawosaurian History) to ban Drilling and Mining because they were deemed unsafe for the safety of the Chawosaurian Public. Chawosaurian Political Parties, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, the Communist Party, the Greens, and the Democrats support this bill, calling it the best way to hold Corporations accountable. On February 14, 2018, DKA signed an executive order warning the Corporations if refuse to cooperate with the investigations regarding the Rig controversy, DKA would establish a Federal Government Special Counsel Investigation against them. Corporations began to retaliate against the Emperor, which it's also a treasonous offense. Background Offshore Oil Drilling Rig Shutdown Order see: Offshore Drilling Shutdown Military Order As the Imperial Chawallian Empire collapses, and the Chawosaurian Civil War begins, Samantha Wawetseka, Empress of Chawosauria, recently took office after her landslide election, ordered that offshore drilling rigs must shutdown and collect the last oil drilled from the ocean floor. And the workers must involuntarily go to war on either side they choose. Chawosauria shutdown all the rigs because they will be facing accidental bombings from military arsenals, and got all the oil from the rigs to avoid oil spills to protect Chawosauria's food supplies in the ocean. Poseidon Drilling Rig and Blowout before he was killed by the CEO and Captains.]] As workers were discovered by the Chawosaurian Naval Coast Gaurd, it is obvious that one oil rig did not obey the government's military order, 385 workers were found injured, 415 workers were found dead by the Coast Gaurd. The leaders of the rig were arrested for both disobedience and treason. After the military order was given to shutdown all rigs, the Captain of Poseidon decided not to comply with the order because that captain wanted money to himself, one worker told the coast guard. The Coast Guard contacted with Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, and asked for his approval to conduct an investigation. Oil spill The Oil spill was massive, 145,565,454 animals were affected, 135,565,456 animals died. It was wider than the Deepwater Horizon oil spill that probably still affects the Gulf of Mexico, but it was massive. Chawosaurian Naval Coast Guard On the morning of February 11, 2018, 6:32 AM PTZ, the Poseidon oil rig suffered from an unexpecting blowout and causes an oil spill. As the people in charge of the rig hoped nobody discovers the rig because of the dark clouds, their hopes dissolved when seeing a Chawosaurian Naval Coast Guard ship sailing near them, the captain in charge searched for his gun to shoot himself, but then he learns the gun was destroyed in the explosion, no way to escape, he hides from the coast guard to avoid both an investigation, and persecution. As the workers attempted to swim to the coast guard to be brought home safely, they were rescued by the coast guard. Rescues and Arrests As the Naval Coast Guard discovers and approaches the rig, an attached ship to the rig had 385 workers and are unanimously injured. A Camera of images of the explosion was discovered in the ocean, it was snatched from the photographer and thrown to the ocean to cover up the whole thing, the camera was waterproof, and the images were still there. The photographer was found dead under a floorboard that wasn't nailed good enough. The photographer was easily identified because his nametag necklace was still on his neck. The photographer was Jake Fowler (1990-2018). As media coverage in Chawosauria became so viral, outrage and widespread protests broke out. Allegations and Scandals Murder of Jake Fowler Jake Fowler was an investigative journalist on Corporate Corruption. Jake Fowler took a trip to an oil rig that was rumored tobe still open, but illegally, Jake was asked to take a tour in the rig, saying he was a tourist, Jake was permitted to go, as the blowout began, Jake took images and was caught doing a report on it, only to get snuck behind and was strangled to death by his ID Necklace for secretly reporting on the blowout. As Jake died, his camera was stolen, so were his notes, and were thrown to the ocean. As the Coast Guard arrived, his camera was found, still working, and the images were still visible on the camera, his notes were found to, and became subjected to investigation. Jake's body was found under a floorboard that wasn't nailed hard enough. Government Wiretapping and Audio Tapes Chawosauria, a secret police state, spies on corporations and corporate CEOs, over the fear of corporate corruption, spying on corporations with audio tape recorders. In the Poseidon Rig, an audio tape of Captain, Millard, and other executives, James Walker, and Joseph Jones, have all decided in December 2015, that they were gonna disobey the government's orders to shutdown the rig, by keeping the rig open and continue making money off of Environmental Degradation. The Government also got busted as well for corruption, wiretapping Corporations, violating the right to privacy for CEOs. Sexual Affairs between CEOs and Workers Scandalous leaks revealed that Corporate CEOs were having sexual affairs with workers during times of duty, sexual harassment and sexual assault by CEOs against workers was also revealed as well, Heterosexual, and Homosexual. Women were the biggest sexual misconduct targets by CEOs, who were mostly men. There was also an even more scandalous intimate relationship between a Humanist CEO and a Christian worker, which in Chawosauria, these kinds of intimate relationships are social taboos, the Christian worker is also facing harsh legal embarrassment because Christians are a minority group in Chawosauria and Christianity is still illegal in Chawosauria, that worker's religion became subjected to harsher investigation and threats of persecution, scandalising her badly. The CEO of the Corporation that owned the rig is rumored tobe a Pedophile, making matters more worse, despite the girl the CEO was dating was 18 years old, in Chawosauria, the age of consent is 21. Religious Affiliation Allegations Religious Tensions between Religious and Non-Religious Chawosaurians is widespread in Chawosauria, in Chawosauria, Christian, Jewish, Muslim, Buddhist, Hindu, and other non-Irreligious Chawosaurians are minority groups and are persecuted, the vast majority of Chawosaurians are Irreligious (Atheists, Agnostics, Humanists, etc). The survivors face allegations of being affiliated with religions like Christianity due to a Christian cross that was found in the rig, the workers denied allegations of being religious to avoid widespread backlash, persecution, and scandalization. Allegations of Female Workers Chawosaurian Society is socially conservative on women's rights in Chawosauria since the 1890s and is still strong despite Atheist dominance. Allegations of having women working on the rig became widespread, as Atlantican Empire Corp denies these allegations to avoid even more scandalization, LGBT Workers are not a big deal in Chawosauria. Allegations of Immigrant and Foreign Workers Chawosauria is a very Xenophobic nation, Immigration is widely unpopular among Chawosaurian Civilians and has been that way since the 1490s. One worker from Israel was discovered, causing widespread outrage among Chawosaurian Workers. Aristocratic Families Bargain Scandals Bismarck Family Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVII Jonathan Saint Nicholas Bismarck XXVII, a Southern Bismarck from Tennessee and a CEO of a Winemaking Corporation, Bismarck's Red Wine, has laundered money with Atlantican Empire, for profits. Bismarck sold wine to the under-age workers of Poseidon in exchange for money. Exchange for the wine being given to minors who volunteered in the rig, the rig minor workers gave Bismarck, not just money, Bismarck was given sex toys and condoms for his now adult children. Bismarck's youngest son, Jonathan XXVIII, was given a box of condoms from his father. Webster Family Juneau Lucas Webster As Juneau Lucas Webster has open ties to natural gas and oil companies, Juneau was also laundering money with the banks of the Corporation that owned the rig. Juneau was paying the rig to money more money by giving him more oil. Juneau asked his son, Grafton Lucas Webster, to exchange illegal emails with the Corporation for money for themselves. Investigations Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Investigative Commissions On February 11, 2018, Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu ordered the establishment of five commissions to investigate the Poseidon Scandal. Poseidon Hearings , and other Senators, MPs, and Representatives asking questions.]] On February 13, 2018, the Chawopolis Palace, under DKA's approval, held a hearing on the scandals regarding the Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spills. Senator, Michael H. Schultz, was appointed by DKA to lead the investigations and the five commissions established by DKA. On the morning of the hearings, the questions were asked to the CEO of the corporation that owned the rig. It became the most watched testimony in Chawosaurian History, 535,565,464,674 viewers. Transcript of the Poseidon Hearings Opening Statement: Senator, Michael Harry Schultz: "I like to thank all of you for your attendance to this hearing of the Poseidon Rig Incident, and like to thank Mr. Joshua Davis, the Corporate Executive Officer of the Corporation that owned that rig that we just lost, Atlantican Empire, and we would like the CEO to please stand to take an oath. Oath: Senator, Schultz: Mr. Davis, please stand! and raise your right hand, and repeat after me! Schultz: "I state your name!" CEO: "I Joshua Elliot Davis" Schultz: "Shall do swear" CEO: "I shall do swear" Schultz: "To tell the truth" CEO: "to tell the truth" Schultz: "and nothing but the truth" CEO: "and nothing but the truth" Schultz: "Thank you, sir, please be seated!". Questions: Schultz: "Mr. Davis, you are under oath, I shall warn you, any lie you say, will be legally used against you, you will be charged for perjury if anything you say in this testimony is discovered to be lies". CEO: "Yes sir". Schultz: "On January 1, 2016, when the Chawosaurian Civil War began, and the Government of Chawosauria ordered that all oil rigs are to shut down, why didn't Poseidon shut down as it was ordered to do?" CEO: "Senator: the rig did not had any coastal transportation to return all workers back to the Chawosaurian coasts, I was able to get workers back to their homes." Schultz: "Why was there a boat attached to the rig, and were helicopters alleging that they were expecting to pick up your workers but were told the workers were not visible when it turned out the rig still had workers working on your rig?" CEO: "Senator: there was no such helicopter, we never have seen one or heard from one at all" Schultz: "Why did the rig explode and why is was there an oil spill?" CEO: "We were hit by a torpedo Senator, that's all" Schultz: "Can you answer the last part of the question why is there an oil spill?" CEO: "The oil spill was caused by another rig that was hit but did not gather up the last oil" Schultz: "There is no rig near yours, which means the oil spill was all around your rig" CEO: "Our rig has nothing to do with the oil spill sir" Schultz: "I like to get to the topic of the Murder of Jake Fowler, tell me this! did you know that Mr. Fowler was an investigative journalist?" CEO: "Senator: I didn't know who Fowler was" Schultz: "I understand this camera you thrown to the ocean after killing him still works and the images are still in this camera that you tried to destroy, correct?" CEO: "No sir, I've seen that camera, I've never touched the camera" Schultz: "I understand that when we scan this camera, it does have your DNA on the fingerprints of this camera's lens, correct?" CEO: "No sir, it is incorrect" Schultz: "And you do understand that Jake Fowler, the investigative journalist, worked for the Federal Government of the Empire of Chawosauria right? Murdering a Government Worker or Agent or a Representative, even a soldier, is considered Treason under Chawosaurian Law, you know that right?" ***** CEO: "I-uh-I didn't kill Mr. Fowler, Senator" Schultz: "And you know the legal consequences of treason do you?" CEO: "Senator: I've never committed treason" Schultz: "I would like to end this testimony, Mr. Davis, thank you for being here and for your service in this testimony and your participation, this testimony will now come to end" - Schultz gabbles to end the testimony. Analysis As the testimony goes on, Senator, Schultz asked questions regarding both the blowout and oil spill, and the murder of Jake Fowler, but avoided questioning other minor scandals like the sex scandals and the allegations of the religious affiliations of the 385 survivors, which are big scandals. As the testimony was fact-checked, the CEO was lying under oath, thereby committing perjury, there will be specific fact-checks on the answers provided by CEO, Davis. Government Response Legislative Action Chawosaurian Senator, Eleanora Eagleton, introduced to the Chawopolis Palace, the Drilling and Mining Prohibition Act of 2018, in response to the Blowout. Ending Mining and Drilling. Faced by retaliation from corporations. The Lordmaster of the House of Dynasties stamped approved the introduction of this legislative order. Corporate Retaliation Retaliation to Degotoga K. Atagulkalu .]] Retaliating against the Monarch of Chawosauria is a serious treasonous offense against the Empire of Chawosauria. The Corporations who have illegal ties with the rig are retaliating against Emperor, DKA's order to cooperate with the Federal Investigation into the Blowout and Oil-spill, which under Chawosaurian Law, it is considered treason. DKA threatened a Federal Special Counsel Investigation if the corporations do not cooperate with the Senate and Executive Investigations. As the Corporations refused again, DKA threatened to send Military Troops to the CEO office buildings and do a missile strike on them, which resulted in the CEOs to surrender themselves to the Senate Investigation.Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Disaster Fiction Category:Political Corruption Category:Political Scandal (Fictional) Category:Politics of Chawosauria